


Oops

by mols



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mostly M rated, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Jensen is living his normal, talkative life when he accidentally steps in an unexpected scenery - at least for the reaction he gets from it. Now he'll need to learn to live with it, or try to make something of it before he explodes.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> First Losers' fic, so help me God! And because I'm terrible at keeping up with the long fics. But yeah, I needed that voyeur fic! @_@

"Female cockroaches put down 40 eggs per--" Jensen stopped in his tracks, freezing as he heard to some pants come from the motel room he and Cougar were sharing since there was nowhere they could crash on in what seemed like miles of pure and indifferent desert.

"Jensen," Jess called from the phone, making Jensen jump away as he tried to peer through the dusty window of the room, choosing to hang out, "Talk to you later, Jess." He hung up after a humpf from the other side of the line. He couldn't keep talking when he was catching up to what was possibly happening there.

Cougs was mostly a private man but he had let a small gap for air and the yellowish white curtains weren't completely pulled close while he lay down on bed.

Jensen couldn't see Cougar's face, exactly, just his chin and part of his lips, his chest was leveling up and down clearly, while his body was lay down, his legs out of the mattress. His zipper and pants were pulled down, but Jensen could only see the lines of Cougar's strong fist around himself.

Jensen swallowed, taken aback, turning and pushing his back against the wall, breathing speeding up as he hastily tried to hide from being noticed.

What the fuck was he doing? That is, Cougar wasn't...wasn't wrong in trying to relax. The last days had been hell in tropycal America Latin and the only moment they foudn to relax was that one. And Jensen was supposedly gonna swim in the small Motel's pool, it was still rather hot for not doing it.

But the swimming pool was being treated with cloro and stuff and so he was back here, talking to his sister until he found out where he was stepping into. Jensen breathed sharply when he caught the sound of a pleased Cougar, like still going on pleasant.

He swallowed he could not think that was hot, he could not get turn on by that. He could definetely not want to go inside and take the matters into his hands. He could fucking not. That was a hard line, and a line he couldn't trespass, no matter what.

Other sounds, moans, groans, the sound of saliva being managed by a tongue against lips. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Jensen clutched his jaw, squeezing his eyes. He should try not to listen but he knew he was gonna be unable to move without making a whole lot of noise. Jensen knew his body was in some similar state to Cougar's at this point, for some incredibly stupid reason. You do not fuck with your friends, you do not do one night stands with loved ones.

He swallowed, looking up to the sun, bright and hot on his forehead. The only sounds so distant and peaceful he thought he was close to a beach, and far far away from any real size city. He could not think of it.

When Cougar orgasmed, he heard to it. He listened to all the sings. Felt his cock twitch painfully inside his tight jeans and bite down at his lower lip to not whine like a needy person he was really feeling like.

A couple minutes later, not allowing himself to move. Cougar walked to the door and Jensen tried his best to pretend he was just now coming there.

"Hey," Jensen said, artificially gleeful, that is, more gleeful than he was supposed to be anytime in his life, for no good reason.

"Jensen," Cougar lifted an eyebrow as he moved slightly to let Jensen in.

"Hey Cougs," he said, walking hastily inside, giving Cougar's shoulder a pet, "Good to see you, buddy."

Cougar still had that frown in his face but Jensen pretended he couldn't see it at all. No, he was too distracted.

"So, I think we should go for swimming later, the pool was out of order."

"Right" Cougar said, curtly.

"So I should see what's our schedule," and he hastily moved away from the room, trying to pretend to himself that it was a totally reasonable reaction and that Cougar was not gonna notice him - of course he knew Cougar was gonna notice the weird behavior. But he was sure Cougar could pretend for the both of them that nothing has ever happened and Jensen's odd behavior was just part of his estrident distinctive behavior in general and had no connection to Cougar. And if Cougar thought maybe Jensen's change was anyhow connected to Cougar's jerking off - what Jensen was really hard trying to smother under the willing desire of keep repeating that hoarse voice to his heart - Cougar could pretend that Jensen had witnessed his private moment, but that Jensen was trying to pretend it never happened and so they could be quit in a way that they didn't need to talk about it all. Especially not how Jensen felt about the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ofc it didn't have many corrections and I'm sorry for typos and other mistakes. I will try to edit the odd put sentences and stuff. comments, kudos are always welcome pls ahaha I need motivation.
> 
> (I posted this first part just so I could motivate myself)


End file.
